Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a travel control device for a vehicle for controlling acceleration and deceleration of a user's own vehicle responsive to an amount of operation of a single operating element.
Description of the Related Art
In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2011-255795 (hereinafter referred to as “JP2011-255795A”), a technology is disclosed in which an illumination control unit causes a brake lamp to be illuminated, if an inter-vehicular distance judgment unit judges that an inter-vehicular distance between a user's own vehicle and a following vehicle is shorter than a danger distance associated with a velocity of the user's own vehicle, during operation of regenerative braking when a driver of an electric vehicle steps off from, i.e., releases, the accelerator pedal of the user's own vehicle (see paragraphs [0031] through [0034] of JP2011-255795A).